Resshō Kuroi
Resshō is a ninja from Kirigakure. His skills lie in his swordplay including the mixture of his elements into the sword. His sole duty is to his village. Resshō strives to be the apprentice of '''Hayate Hōzuki '''because he view's him as a hero. Apperance Resshō is a medium height youngish looking ninja. He has blue eyes and a small amount of brown hair poking under his cowl. He wears a long dark black cloak with a silver lining inside. It has a navy blue cowl that slightly obscures his face but not his vision and is partly translucent. It also conceals his arms and legs but not the slab of metal hanging from his back. He uses the fact that he looks defenceless to draw out bandits and keep the highways clear and safe for travellers. Personality Resshō is a kind young man that tries to make peoples lives easier and will often help the elderly and weak. He strives to be the strongest Ninja so he can protect the people of the Village and those that he cares about. He is otherwise generally cheerful but doesn’t say much due to being shy. He enjoys puzzles and likes to test others. He is also very inquisitive and tries to learn from and for everything. He is an expert swordsman and skilled in his Ninjutsu however is weak without his sword. He is physically lean but fast. Backgroundhttp://narutofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aezlea_Nigaon&action=edit&section=3 Resshō grew up in Kirigakure with his mother and grandmother. His dream was to join the Seven Ninja swordsmen of the Mist especially under the apprenticeship of Hayate Hōzuki. One day while he was at the academy the village was attacked and his grandmother was killed. This led to him wanting to protect and help his friends, colleagues, family and village. After graduating he focused on training and serving the village with all the energy he had. Using all the money he had saved he brought himself a newer and better sword and began training. After months of missions and training he was sent on an A-rank mission during which his sword broke and having forgotten many of his techniques, he required rescuing. Upon the destruction of his sword he decided he needed a sword that would never break. He left the village and headed immediately for the Takumi village, he however did not find a sword that suited him. During his travels to find a sword his mother died during another assault on the village. Finally after much searching he found an ore called void mineral. Using this he made his new sword and returned to the village only to find his mother dead. Upon this he vowed never to leave again unless under orders and always protect anybody who needed it. He joined a Hunter-nin team in order to keep the secrets of the village safe but know wants to join the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist again believing that he is skilled enough. He spends most of his free time offering his assistance to anyone who requires it and teaching at the academy. Abilites Kenjutsu Resshō’s main ability lies within his Kenjutsu. He has trained in swordplay ever since his graduation and has spent time finding and making the blade that is perfectly suited to him. He is fast and would rather disarm and wound his enemies that straight out kill them he will however kill en masse to save the lives of those that are important. He also can mix his lightning chakra with his sword so when someone is blocking he can electrocute them and cause them to drop their guard. Ninjutsu Although Resshō trained for years in the academy with the intention of learning power jutsus he instead had little to do with them after graduating. He however retains the Water Clone jutsu, Hidden Mist Technique and his own special Geyser Charge Jutsu. Other Skills He has other skills including the silent killing technique. He has also been trying to develop a Juinjutsu technique that increases his speed and power without any major draw backs but it has so far led to nothing of interest.